Zero no Tsukaima meets, Cloud Strife?
by Komada
Summary: This is a story I thought up one day when drawing, don't expect many updates to it though. Also I do not own either Zero no Tsukaima or Final Fantasy. Up for adoption
1. Chapter 1

This is only a fan fic cross over of final fantasy and the Familiar of Zero I do not own either series in any way.

Komada: ok this is my first fan fic so it may not be that good.

Cloud Strife: dude you already told me I was going to be in it

Komada: I know but I am not exactly making a final fantasy fan fic, it's more of a cross over with final fantasy and the Familiar of Zero.

Cloud Strife: well get the hell on with it!

Komada: shouldn't you be looking for Sephiroth right now?

Cloud Strife: good point *cloud runs off*

Komada: ….well at least he is out of the way for now

Cloud Strife off-screen: FOUND YOU SEPHIROTH!

Sephiroth off screen: what is it now cloud I'm no longer trying to destroy your world just let me drink my coffee

Cloud Strife off-screen: DIIIIEEEEE! *cloud kills Sephiroth*

Komada: well…..that was…..different….ok I guess I should get started with the story… oh and don't expect a lot of updates because I don't have much free time in between all the crap I have to do everyday.

________________________________________________________________________

In Midgar

As Cloud Strife rides his Fenrir through Midgar he begins tothink_ Man there isn't anything to do lately ever since I beat Sephiroth_

Cloud Strife stops his Fenrir and steps off of it at the church where he met Aerith.

"how long has it been since I came back here?" Cloud mutters to himself as he walks into the church and begins to take care of the flowers

As he tended to the flowers he heard something outside and ran to his Fenrir and took out his "First Tsurugi" from his bike and attached the six pieces to form his blade into it's full form. After he took out his blade and looked around to see what the sound was out side he was attacked by a "hell house" he didn't want to waste his time with a weak monster so he just went ahead and used the limit break Cross Slash and killed the Hell House in just one strike from his blade. He put his First Tsurugi back into the Fenrir and began to drive off again but as he was starting to drive off he saw a strange pentagram shaped hole. Before he could stop his bike he already went through the hole. ________________________________________________________________________

At the Tristain magic academy

"GET BACK HERE SAITO!!!!!" yells Louise while chasing Saito

"NO WAY YOU'RE GOING TO KILL ME!" Shouts Saito as he ran as fast as he could trying to avoid Louise

As Saito runs out of sight from Louise he notices a portal

"Ok I don't care where it goes but anywhere is better than here right now"

Before Saito could even get close enough to touch the portal Cloud Strife drives out of the portal barely missing Saito

As Cloud begins to get off his bike Saito walks up to him "are you Cloud Strife?"

Cloud turns around and looks at the boy who strangely knows his name "yes. But how do you know who I am?"

Before Saito could answer Louise catches up and blows Saito up causing him to get covered in soot "stupid dog"

As Cloud stands there he looks at the two and decides to break the awkward silence "miss who are you?"

Louise turns to face Cloud and looks there wondering what the strange person said "what?"

As Saito gets back up he taps Louise on the shoulder "well first off you might want to try that spell you used on me that made me understand you"

Louise just looks at Saito "you mean the one I tried to use on you to shut you up"

Saito just nodded his head

Louise raised her wand and muttered a few words and another explosion occurred

"WHAT THE HELL!" yells Cloud after the smoke cleared

Louise and Saito just stood there staring at Cloud

"Now then repeat what you said earlier" said Louise

Cloud just stands there pissed off "I said who are you?"

"Louise Françoise de la Baume le Blanc de la Vallière" says Louise

"Wow that is one long name" mutters Cloud

"Saito Hiraga" says Saito

"Well at least now I know your names now then Saito how do you know who I am?" asks Cloud

"You are a famous character on a videogame where I am from" Saito proudly explained

Louise just looks at Saito "what's a videogame?"

"It's something where you can play as someone else while you go down a story line" explains Saito

"Oh, but who is he" Louise points her finger at Cloud

"His name is Cloud Strife he is a very strong person" Said Saito

Cloud feels a little more ticked off for being left out of the conversation all of a sudden but also proud for being called strong "well…at least someone knows my name, but where am I?"

"You're at the Tristain academy of magic why?" says Louise

"Because I have never been here and I want to get back home"

"Sorry Cloud but you're stuck here"

"WHAT!!!!"

Man I need to work on this more it sucks so far. Well any way for those of you who don't know what the Fenrir is it's Cloud's Motorcycle from Final Fantasy 7 Advent Children. And the First Tsurugi is cloud's sword from the same movie it is made of 6 different swords and it looks bad ass in my opinion.


	2. Chapter 2

"Well I guess I will update this story now, although I HIGHLY doubt it will be any better though."

"Hey I'm back!" Cloud stabs his sword in the ground and makes a huge hole in the floor. And then puts his sword back on his back as Sephiroth's blood still flows down the blade.

Komada looks at the sword and sweat drops. "Cloud, why did you just make a hole in my room?"

Cloud just looks over at me and grins. "I thought you could use a basement."

I get up from my seat and punch him in the face. "You dumb ass! I'm going to be killed by my parents thanks to you!"

Cloud just continues to smile but is now missing 3 teeth. "You could always hide."

I pat Cloud on the back. "Yeah that'll _really _work."

Cloud smiles again but for some reason he now has an evil gleam in his eyes. "And I know the most perfect place to hide."

I simply smile at his words. "You mean you'll hide me! Thank you, thank you, and thank you!"

"It's no problem, now just follow me over here and walk into this small room." Cloud just opens the door and gestures his hand in a 'you first' manner.

I walk into the room slowly, and look around the room with no apparent light source present. "Isn't this just a closet?" I turn around after hearing a door slam shut. "Cloud?"

Cloud begins boarding up the door. "Don't worry everything will be fine, I'm just trying to make sure you don't get harmed in any way." He then flips a switch and the closet lights up.

I sniff the air noticing a pungent smell. "Cloud what's the deal with the smell in here?"

Cloud just sneers and replies. "Just turn around and you'll see why."

I do what Cloud says and see Sephiroth's corpse. "Holy shit! Let me out of here!" I begin to bang on the door while holding my nose shut.

Cloud just laughs at me and falls to the ground holding his stomach. "No way man, this is for making the last chapter so short!"

I finally bust through the door and kick Cloud and he flies out of the roof. "Well at least he'll be gone for a while."

Cloud just shouts in a Arnold Schwarzenegger impression. "I'll be back!"

"Okay now that he's gone… for now, because every time someone says 'I'll be back' in a Schwarzenegger impression they always come back… Well any ways just to let you know in the next upcoming chapter I'm going to add a new character to the series from the FF7 area, and I want you guys to vote on who to put in, also don't bother trying to vote in Cait Sith, I've got an idea for him in chapter 4."

Cloud starts to pace back and forth wondering what to do and looks at Saito. "Okay, now tell me why I'm stuck here. And explain it down to the very last detail."

Saito took in a deep breath and started to explain as detailed as he could. "Okay you got here the same way I got here… Except I didn't have a motorcycle. Now when I touched the portal I was sucked into this world and became Louise's familiar. I tried to find a way out of here but sadly there is no way out. Although now I kind of like it here and I have found a few things from my world here."

Cloud just looks at Saito with a annoyed glare. "So you're telling me that once I went through that portal that it was a one way trip."

"Basically, yes." Saito responded.

Cloud simply sighed at the response of Saito. "Well that's just great, not only am I stuck here, now I'm a little ticked off!" He then pulls out his First Tsurugi nd stabs it into the ground.

Louise just looked at the sword in amazement at how he lifted the giant sword with one hand. "H-How did you lift that?"

Saito just tapped Louise's shoulder. "Please don't ask him again, I don't think he is in the mood to talk."

Cloud looked at Saito and noticed his sword. "Wait, you know how to fight?"

Saito stood up straight and looked at Cloud straight in the eyes trying to act cool. "Yeah, I know how to fight, why?"

Cloud then pulled out his sword from the ground and went into his battle stance. "I want you to fight me then."

"What?!" Saito and Louise yelled in unison.

"You would kill me! You're way too strong for me to stand a chance against!" Saito said in a worried voice.

"You don't know until you try, so pull out that sword of yours and lets fight."

Cloud said in a impatient voice.

"Isn't there a way where we don't have to fight?" Saito said in one last chance effort to avoid getting beaten to a pulp.

"No, now either prepare your self or die." Cloud then charged at Saito swinging his blade in a downward diagonal movement.

Saito quickly pulled out Derflinger to block Cloud's attack.

To be continued.

Well that ends this one, remember to vote on which character you want to appear (No Sephiroth votes and no Cait Sith votes I got a idea for them later) so review new ideas and at the same time you need to vote.


End file.
